Sword of a Soul
by missIF
Summary: PERCY'S DEAD! after the death of the hero, Nico recives a message that contains the key to saving their friend. They need to find the murder weapon. please review! you'll love this!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN PJO **

**Nico's P.V.O**

We where on the cruise ship, _the Princess Andromeda, _and things were NOT going well. There were hellhounds, snake-woman, enemy demigods and a whole lot of other monsters that I didn't have time to analyze. At the moment, Annabeth, Percy's half-brother Tyson, Percy of course and I were just trying to stay alive. Luke's minions burst into dust every two minutes, but more took their place. I was able to catch glimpses of the others, Tyson was smashing demigods into each other, Annabeth was running around invisible slashing through monsters, and Percy was cornering a half-blood.

A hellhound jumped at me, knocking me down. I looked back at Percy for a second and got a close look at the demigod he was fighting, he had blue eyes, blond hair and a long scar running down his cheek. _Luke! _I stabbed the hellhound and ran at them, but got blocked as a circle of monsters formed to watch the two half-bloods.

Percy and Luke were going head-to-head in a fight to the death. I saw Annabeth and Tyson behind some hellhounds, watching the fight with fear in their eyes. Luke stabbed and Percy deflected, he rolled to the side then tried a stab of his own. Luke side-stepped, Percy swung his sword and the two blades met with a _clang_! Then something happened that nobody expected. Luke used his free hand,grabbed Percy's wrist and twisted it.

"Ahh!"Percy let his guard down and Luke dis-armed him. Then, using Percy's own blade, sent it straight into Percy's heart.

"NOOOO!" Annabeth yelled. Luke sunk Riptide deeper into Percy then whispered something into his ear. I couldn't hear what it was but the look on Percy's face made it clear that he was in more then pain. After two minutes of dead silence, Luke pulled the blood stained sword out of Percy's chest. Being the son of Hades, I could see peoples souls.

Luke's stilled glowed blue, while Percy's was gone completely. It bothered me because when a person dies, I can see their soul leave and head for the Underworld, but for some reason Percy's wasn't. Luke looked back at us and smiled smugly, but I saw some shock in his eyes. Maybe there was still some part of him that was human enough to realize what he had just done.

Luke looked down at Percy and pocked him, which got me really mad. He looked back at us and smiled,

"Now surrender. The son of Poseidon is dead! You can not win. So either die like Percy here,"he pointed riptide at the body,"Or you can join Kronos and live."

"YOU!" Annabeth screamed and forced her way into the circle. She faced Luke with tears streaming out of her eyes.

"YOU! YOU KILLED HIM! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I THOUGHT THERE WAS STILL GOOD IN YOU! YOU KILLED HIM AND I HATE YOU!" I couldn't believe it, but I swear I saw a flash of guilt in Luke's blue eyes. Maybe he remembered that Annabeth used to look up to him.

Luke turned to one of his soldiers and that was all I needed to take down the nearest monsters. The fight broke out and I turned towards Tyson, "Tyson! Grab Percy!" The cyclops nodded in understanding then ran through the crowed of monsters. He picked up Percy and bolted toward the railing. I ran toward Annabeth and pulled at her sleeve.

"Come on we got to go! Now!" I yelled but she hacked away at monsters like they had punched her grandmother. By the time we reached the deck, I was piratically dragging Annabeth.

"Annabeth we have to get off this ship!" She looked at me with hate filled eyes, but nodded in agreement. We catapulted over the railing and fell to the sea. I hoped Poseidon would help us out by sending a ride, but turns out we didn't need it. When me and Annabeth reached the New Jersey shore Tyson was waiting for us along with Argus.

The white camp van was parked on the road in front of a run-down taco stand. We walked over and Argus opened the back door, then pointed to the back row. The van has three rows of seats, the driver and shotgun, the three in the middle where the door opens up and a row of four in the very back that you can flod into the vans trunk.

In the four row lay the body of Perceus Jackson, his eyes where still wide with shock. His cheast was bandaged, but the blood was still visible. Annabeth chocked back a sob, then climed into the van. She sat in the four row and held Percy on her lap, crying. Tyson got the middle and so did I. Argus got in the front and began to drive back to Camp Half-Blood.

I figured that when we got back we wouldn't be winning any prizes.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN PJO **

**Nico's P.V.O**

Word of Percy's death spread like wildfire. I guess it would be kind of hard to keep the death of the prophecy child in the down-low. When we entered the camp grounds, Tyson carried Percy's body to the Poseidon cabin while Annabeth, Argus and I walked down to the Big House to tell Chiron the bad news. Chiron was sitting at a table playing a game of pinochle with one of my least favorite gods, Dionysus.

"Ah. Nico, Annabeth how did the operation go?" Chiron asked without ever turning his head. Annabeth and I looked at each other then back at Chiron. He turned and looked at us, and judging by our expressions he must have understood. Chiron stood up in full horse form then galloped off toward the Poseidon cabin.

Inside of cabin three was like graveyard. Instead of the usual sun lite ocean stone, it was dark and the floor was wet from Tyson's tears. The salt water fountain was trickling water, filling the room with an eary noise. It was like the cabin itself was sad about Percy's death. We walked over to the bed that Percy lay in. His eyes were still open and the sheets were spotted with blood. Tyson was sitting on the opposite bed, crying. Annabeth sat beside Percy and began tearing up. Chiron bowed his head and a tear fell from his eye.

"He shall have to be givin a funeral." He said.

"No. Not yet." I told them, without taking my eyes off Percy's face. They all looked at me. I had said something that I didn't even mean to. It had just burst out, I blame the ADHD.

"Nico what do you mean. We have to give Percy a proper funeral."

"No. I'm sorry but it just doesn't feel right. Please Chiron, give me a little more time. I know that I can help Percy."

Chiron sighed but agreed to wait four days before he arranged the funeral.

What had I just done? How was I going to help Percy if he was... Then I got an idea, how could I be so stupid? I was afterall the son of the god of the dead. I could just summon Percy's soul and then maybe he'd know a way to save him. I ran off to my tent, grabbed my gear, then headed off to the woods.

I dug up a hole then poured the offerings and began the summonings. Grey mist started to form as I chanted and spirits of the dead formed around the clearing.

"Let the dead taste again. Show me Persus Jackson!" I cryed. A silery figure formed at the edge of the pit, a teenage girl with the same hair and eyes as me, wearing the white outfit of the Hunters of Artemis. This was the ghost of my sister Bianca.

"Bianca... But I sommoned-"

"Nico, the soul you wish to see in un-attainable."she said sadly.

"What do you mean 'un-atainable'. Why isn't our father allowing me to speak to Percy?"

"It is not that our father isn't allowing you, it is that Percy's soul has yet to enter the land of the dead."

"How is that possible? Hades has control over all departed souls. I saw Percy die with my own eyes! How could his soul NOT have entered the gates?"

The ground began to shake and a large craves opened at my feet. Out of the hole came black smock which spiraled around me until I was completely consumed in total darkness. When the smock cleared I was defiantly not in the woods of Camp Half-Blood. I was back on back on the _Princess Andromeda_, and standing only five inches from me, was Percy Jackson and Luke Castellan locked in battle.

I looked around and realized that this was only minutes before Luke killed Percy. Monsters were forming the circle and I could see Annabeth, Tyson, even me closed up in the crowed. It was a little creepy seeing myself from this point of view.

Luke and Percy fought just like they had before, except that this time everything was clearer. I noticed the sweat fall from Percy's face, and a scary look of determination in Luke's eyes. Also, being the son of Hades and all, I could see both their soul faintly glowing around them, Luke's blue, Percy's sea green. Percy and Luke's swords met with a _CLANG! _and I watched again as Luke pulled the fatle trick on Percy, but this time I noticed something I hadn't before.

When Luke stabed Percy in the heart, his soul began to flicker. Luke lened in to tell Percy something and this time I heard it.

"_Perseus Jackson I take your soul from you to place in this sword. You _will_ serve in the titan lords arm forever."_

Percy's eyes widened and what I saw next made my eyes widen too. When Luke pushed Riptide deeper into Percy'd heart I could actualy see Percy's soul, still flickering sea green light, wash out from Percy's body and into the sword untill Anakulmas glowed a solid green. As Percy fell, again, to the floor the vision turned back to smockand I was back in the woods of Camp Half-Blood


End file.
